


Happy F'ing Christmas, Minnie May

by LadyMcKinnonKing



Series: Minnie May's Quest for Freedom [1]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Gen, Kindred Spirits, Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar, christmas drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMcKinnonKing/pseuds/LadyMcKinnonKing
Summary: Day Thirteen of the Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar - A Minnie May Christmas Drabble*Inspired by – and a slight continuation of –  Jacqualine’s Always and Forever.  Suggestion to read her story first.
Relationships: Eliza Barry - Relationship, Minnie May Barry - Relationship
Series: Minnie May's Quest for Freedom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062380
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar





	Happy F'ing Christmas, Minnie May

“Minnie May, are you ready yet or not?!” Eliza's screeching cut through the haze of smoke in the bedroom. 

“Shit! Fuck!” Throwing the window open wide, she waved frantically to try and clear the smoke out. What the fuck time was it anyway? As the footsteps on the stairs got louder, she looked around frantically for the Febreze and wondered how the hell her mother managed to walk so fast in stilettos. Must be some course at that fancy-as-fuck French finishing school Mother and Father kept threatening her with. Cat. Where was the cat? 

“Sergeant!” she hissed, “Where the hell are you?” Once Mother saw the cat, she wouldn’t care about the smoke. She sat back down on the window seat as the white Persian jumped into her lap and the door slammed open. 

“Minnie May – you know we are supposed to be leaving in 10 minutes. Is *that* what you are wearing?” 

Minnie May laughed as she took in her mother's attire. Black slacks, a green sweater with enough bling to be a Christmas tree by itself, jewelry to match, and a pair of 5” black stilettos on her feet. “Yes Mother, I am wearing this – what can honestly be wrong with black jeans and a Christmas sweater? I’m being appropriately festive. This *is* a Christmas dinner, isn’t it?” She started petting the cat defiantly, daring her mother to say one word against the cat. 

“Why is that cat in the house again? I’ve told you many times it upsets your father’s allergies.” Eliza’s nose wrinkled. “And what am I smelling now? Did a skunk spray him again? That’s what happens when you let the cat out at night...” She trailed off knowing exactly why the room smelled but unwilling to make the day any worse by starting a fight over it now. William was already nagging her about the fight with Diana last week. 

Minnie May suppressed a laugh at her mother's cluelessness. “Mother, it’s 11:00 in the morning – we aren’t supposed to be at Diana and Fred’s until 5:00 tonight – isn't this a bit excessive?” 

“Absolutely not! I want to be there when my grandchildren open their presents. I’m not going to let your sister deny me of joy because she’s mad at me for some reason or another.” Eliza’s eyes started to water. The latest fight had not been particularly brutal, but for some reason it was affecting her more than usual. 

“Alright, Mother. I’ll be ready to go in a bit – just let me finish getting myself together.” 

Minnie May listened to Eliza’s footsteps retreat downstairs and then took the top drawer of her dresser out. She reached far into the cavity, to the ledge behind where the drawer normally sat. Grabbing the small plastic bag of gummies, she smiled. Eliza never bothered to search beyond what was in the drawers. Minnie May was certain Diana would need these before this day was over.


End file.
